Finding love in weird places--(Subject to Change)
by Kitana82
Summary: Copper is an Ex-Special Agent of the FBI, Steve and EX-Navy Seal, both hurting from past loves. Can they both find the happiness they deserve, or will Copper's FBI past ruin them before they start. It has been 3yrs, I am sorry.-All OC'S are my property-H50 and affiliates are not-Enjoy and reviews as always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Copper sat on the beach, the moon was full that night and it casted an eerie glow on the ocean in front of her. The thoughts of the evening replayed in her mind. She tossed a few seashells into the water, the splashing noises were oddly comforting, she threw another one in, but this time she didn't hear a splash, instead she heard someone curse. Looking up she saw that she hit someone. Jumping up she ran over to them.

"I am sorry; I wasn't watching where I was throwing that, are you hurt?" She asked them. "You have one helluva an arm lady." Was all that he would reply; she saw that he was bleeding. "Shit I am so sorry; if you come with me I have a first aid kit in my car." She told him. "It's alright; it's only a flesh wound." He told her with a smile. "Flesh wounds can still get infected, I won't take no for an answer, please." She stated. He finally agreed and she led him back to her Four Runner, walking to the back she opened the hatch and made him sit down. Once there she was able to fully take him in, and he was handsome, chiseled features, a strong jaw line. He had on a tight shirt that caressed every outline of his abs and muscular arms; she had to look away for a moment just to regain her composure.

"I am sorry again." She told him reaching for the first aid kit behind him. "You know it's not very safe for you to invite a strange man to your car." He told her. "Should I be worried?" She asked as she grabbed the antiseptic and gauze from the case. "You have nothing to worry about from me; I am just stating a fact." "This is going to sting, 'dabbing at his cut above his eye' well if I thought you were going to be a serial killer I would have let you bleed to death on the beach." She told him, wiping the blood away that was already drying on the side of his face.

"That's harsh." He told her chuckling. "If you think I have a good arm, just wait till you see what I can do with my feet." She added with a smile. Grabbing a band aid she placed it on the cut. "There, you won't need stitches; however, you're going to have a bruise and a cute scar." "Cute?" "Yea cute, ladies love cute, especially when you men can tell them you got it in some bar fight, rather than getting your butt kicked by a seashell." She said with a wink.

Disposing the items she packed the first aid kit back up, he got out of the car and shut the hatch. "Thank you for taking care of me..." "Copper, Copper Raines." "Thank you for taking care of me Copper, I am Steve McGarrett." He told her extending his hand out to her. "It is nice to meet you Steve, and again I am sorry. If you have to go to the hospital please send me the bill." She told him worry still heavy in her voice. "This isn't the worst thing that has ever happened and I doubt it will be the last." He told her waving off her concern she had for him. "Oh so I am not the first one to ever assault you with seashells then?" She asked chuckling. "Actually this is a weekly event for me, I quite enjoy it." "So what you're saying is, is that you like being a masochist?" "Only on days that end in Y." He told her with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what brings you out here on such a late weekend night, I would think someone as pretty as you wouldn't be alone." He asked her leaning against her car. "I needed to think and talk myself out of murder. I caught my fiancé banging his assistant in our bed." She told him looking down so he didn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. Steve stood there in silence, and before he could stop himself he grabbed her in his arms and just hugged her, rubbing her back comforting her. Copper inhaled his scent, it was mixed with aftershave and sweat, and she buried her face in his shirt and cried. Steve held onto her, knowing that this was something she needed, he knew that they would probably never see one another after tonight, but that didn't mean she didn't need a friend, even if it was a complete stranger. Finally her tears subsided and she tried her best to compose herself before she pulled from him.

"I'm sorry, as you can tell it has been a really long day." She told him wiping her eyes. "Hey I have been there, and you don't have to apologize to me for anything. I understand wanting to murder him but I would have to strongly advise against that." "What is your take on setting your bed on fire?" "I am not opposed to that at all, just do it outside of the house, because then people can throw the word arson around and it just might get sticky." He stated with a smile. She laughed, hard. "See life seems a bit easier with a good laugh."

"Well Steven McGarrett whoever you are, thank you. You just helped me believe that not all men are self involved douche bags that deserve to be dangled in a shark tank." She said through her chuckles. Steve placed a hand to his heart and looked up to the sky. "You hear that pop, I have saved men everywhere from a horrible Jaws re-enactment." "Nice, well please take my number and don't hesitate to call me to pay for your eye." She told him grabbing a pen and paper from her glove box. "I told you I won't bill you for the eye, tell you what how about you and I go grab a drink and we can properly talk about the male species and how shitty they are." He told her. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only ten o clock.

"Tonight?" "If you want, it doesn't have to be tonight." "No tonight's good, I will have any excuse to not go home right now, so wherever we are going, I hope there is no dress code, because this is it." She told him waving at her yoga pants and tank top. "Where we're going they don't give two shits about dress codes, as long as you have pants on." "Well alright then, I'll follow you then." "Actually I live right up the beach, so if you give me a ride then we can take my truck." He told her.

The two got in Copper's car and he directed her towards his house, she followed him through the entry way and he told her to make herself comfortable while he went upstairs to change. She found the restroom and handled business; she stared at herself in the mirror and noticed her eyes and cheeks were puffy, and that her hair was a mess. She dug in her purse and grabbed the items she needed. After about five minutes she looked like a brand new person. She heard knocking on the door. Opening she saw that he changed into a pair of black cargo shorts, and changed his shirt. He took a step back when she emerged from the bathroom, his face softened when he noticed the change in her appearance. Copper took notice. "The power of a brush and makeup, they do wonders don't they?" She said with a smile.

Leaving the house Steve took them on a drive towards downtown Waikiki, they made idle chit chat till they arrived at the bar, once they got to the door she heard him groan. "What? Do you see someone there that you don't want to see?" "No worse, its Karaoke night." "Then we are definitely going in." "But you hurt me remember." "Sorry, you said the magic word, besides, it won't be that bad." She stated grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

The two found a table near the back, Copper observed that Steve insisted on sitting closest to the wall, heading to the bar she felt her phone vibrate, looking she saw she had a text from him. _Baby, I am so sorry, please come home I want to talk about this.—Get the fuck out of my house; you have until the morning to get your shit and get gone._ Was her only response, turning her phone off she stuck back into pocket, ordering the drinks along with two shots of whiskey she went back to the table. "I come bearing gifts." She stated setting them down on the table. She handed him his beer and the shot, sitting she grabbed her shot and raised it to him. "To new beginnings and new friendships."

"Cheers." He stated, they clanked their glasses together and tossed their drinks back, she tapped her shot glass on the table two times, as she let the brown liquid slide down her throat reveling in the slow burn that followed.

The two had conversations and each took their turn singing on stage, it was approaching close to one in the morning when she turned her phone back on, there she was bombarded with several notifications and texts and missed calls from him. As they were leaving Steve saw her look of disgust. "Let's go take a walk, unless you want to head back." "No, walking is fine." She told him. He led her to the beach across from the bar, and they sat down. Both were very quiet, just enjoying each other's company and listening to the waves gently lapping at the sand in front of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. "I am fine." "Liar, you have been very generous with listening to my drama, but I can tell you have something you want to get off of your chest." She told him nudging her shoulder into his. He didn't say anything for awhile; he just stared into the pitch black of the waters. Copper didn't push him, she just waited.

"I was involved off and on with someone throughout my naval career and even afterwards. She came back into my life after disappearing for a year doing a classified mission, and I was ready to have her in my life fulltime, I couldn't imagine her not in my life. She was perfect, she understood me, and she knew everything about me. I even bought the ring. When I was ready to ask her to marry me, she told me she was leaving and she didn't know when she would be back." He paused and looked away from the water.

"I told her how I felt, and then I also told her that I wasn't going to wait for her, I understood why she was leaving, and I understood why she needed to leave, but I couldn't wait anymore." He finished. Copper sat there digesting what he told her, she assumed that this was something he hadn't discussed with anyone, and if he had it was not in great detail.

"Well from a woman's perspective we don't like ultimatums but I understand why you did it, there is only so much one person can endure, and when you reach the breaking point what else is there to do. Are you in love with her?" She asked. He sat there and really thought about that question. "I love her, but over the last six months I have thought about her, and us, and realized that I am not in love with her." Stressing the word in. "We just fit, and we made each other happy, but we weren't the typical relationship. So I truly feel and believe that we were not in love with each other, but we were in love with the idea of being together." He stated. "Well I will have to hand it to you; there aren't many people in this world that can figure that out before it's too late. So I commend you in that regard." She told him with a small smile.

"What about you? Are you in love with him?" "I was, I still am, that will never go away for quite some time. I mean I packed my life up and moved for him, with him. I sacrificed so much for him and his career and I am only thirty three. My family was totally against it, they all knew he was shady and deceptive, but I fell for the American dream, picket fence included, but yet I still have nothing to show for it." She said with a sigh. "What do you do?" He asked her. "Currently, I work as an art appraiser; my degree is in Art and artifacts. Its great work and I love it, because I can travel all over the world, and see what the old world was really like in their time. In fact, I just landed this morning from Tuscany to grab a painting that was sold through our house for a business man here on the island. That is when I found them, in my bed. I really loved that bed, it's a pillow top and it just molds to your body, and now I am going to have set it on fire." She said.

Steve chuckled. "It sounds like you're more tore up about the bed then you are about him." "That bed is like sleeping on a cloud...man; I am going to miss that bed." She stated. Steve chuckled at her shaking his head. "Enough about me, you McGarrett, what do you do?" "Well my official title is Lt. Commander and currently I head the 5-0 task force." "Lt. Commander, wow that's fancy, special forces?" "Seal." he told her. "Well Lt. Commander, I am glad to know our island is in such great hands." She told him with a large yawn. "Where are you going to go tonight?" He asked her.

"Why commander are you trying to take me home?" She said with a smirk. "I have a spare room; I know what it's like to go somewhere where you don't really want to go." He told her. She yawned again. "Well just to warn you, I know close quarter combat." She told him getting up off the ground. "Is that a threat civilian?" He asked with her a mischievous grin, as he turned onto his hands, Copper realized what he was about to do. "Steven, I mean it don't you dare. Steven, Steven." She told him backing up, and then he hopped up and sprinted towards, squealing she tried to run off but he grabbed her low and lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder. Copper laughed loudly as she started to smack at his back and his butt. What a nice butt it was.

He carried her like that back to his truck, by that time she just laid there in defeat. "As soon as you put me down, you're going to get it. I mean it." She told him. "I am shaking in my boots." He told her setting her down. She tried to give him her best glare, but it was futile. "You're an ass." She told him sticking her tongue out at him. "So mature." He told her, opening her door and helping her in.

The two drove back to Steve's it was almost 5 in the morning, Copper saw the break of the horizon to the east. She was so tired and exhausted, as she looked at Steve she wasn't sure what it was about him but she knew somehow that he was supposed to be on that beach last night, she looked back to the sunrise with a small smile that played on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later~~~

Copper moved the rest of things from her house into her new one that was over by the North Shore, she collapsed on her couch surrounded by all of the boxes she picked her cell phone up and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, yea I am all moved in, unpacking on the other hand, not so much. Why don't you come by after work with pizza and my favorite wine and come over and help me." She said into the phone. "I will be here waiting on baited breath." She replied, laughing she hung up the phone. Grabbing a box she started unpacking her life.

Steve hung his phone up as two of his teammates walked into his office, one a short blonde haired man and the other a tall older black man. "Was that her again?" The blonde one asked. "It must've been her; he has that shit eating grin again." The black man stated. "You're right Detective Grover, Steve; you have a bit of the canary sticking out your mouth. That was her wasn't it" The blonde asked again. "Danny let it go, you know he won't talk." Detective Grover stated. "Yea Danny listen to Lou, now if you ladies are done cackling like a bunch of hens I need to go." Steve told the two of them as he got up from his desk.

"Okay, I get it." Danny stated. The two followed Steve out of the office, still whispering behind his back, Steve ignored him and hand his other teammate Chin an envelope. "Let Adam and Kono know that I was able to get in contact with my guy in Tokyo, and he is expecting their call." "Thanks Steve, I really appreciate it." Chin stated. Steve waved him off letting him know not to worry about it. "He owes me about a million favors." He told him as he headed out of the office.

Copper was able to finally able to get her kitchen unpacked when her phone rang, looking at the caller id she squinted as she didn't recognize the phone number. "Copper Raines." "Agent Raines?" "Who is this?" "My name is Agent Maxwell, I am from the San Francisco FBI office, and do I have the correct party?" "I haven't been called Agent in over two years, so you will have to excuse my hesitancy, how can I help you?" She asked him as she went over to her lap top and pulled up a website, logging in her credentials she started typing.

"I am aware that you are no longer with the bureau, however, my office has been notified that a heavy player just landed on your island." "Who?" "Niklos Meslov?" Copper went quiet at that name. "Agent? Are you there?" "Y...yes, whats your proof that he's here?" She asked quietly. "I can send you the Intel I have, I am telling you this because Charlie was a great friend of mine, and I am aware why you quit the bureau, I probably would have done the same thing. I just wanted to give you a heads up, because I don't have to tell you that it is a coincidence that he's there." Agent Maxwell told her softly.

"I appreciate the heads up; send me the file on what you have." She told him her secure email address; thanking him she disconnected the line. She sat at her table, staring off into space; memories of long ago flooded her mind.

 _Two 1/2 years ago_

 _Copper and her partner were in a cemented room, both tied to chairs, and groggy from the drugs that were pumped into their bodies. Copper was the first that came too, she saw Charlie across from her he was bloody and bruised. There was a noise to her left and out of the shadows was Meslov, he got down to her level and breathed in deep. "Are you with me Agent?" He asked her, she didn't respond she just stared straight ahead willing Charlie to wake from his drugged state. "I sat and pondered how I was going to repay you for your assistance in murdering my brother; I thought maybe I could give you front row seats to the demise of your partner." He told her. The full weight of what he said hit her like a truck and she snapped her head and stared him straight in the eye. "IF you want your revenge then I suggest you untie me and we can settle this once and for all." She told him her voice low and unwavering. He just snickered at her; to make her point more valid she head butted him in the nose. She felt the bridge of his nose crack, he back handed her across her face so hard that her vision blurred and she tasted blood from her split lip. With fire in his eyes, Meslov walked over to Charlie and yanked his head back by his hair._

Knocking on her door broke her out of her trance, she closed her laptop and wiped the tears from her face that she didn't feel fall. Standing she took a few deep breaths and placed a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Hey there Commander." "Hi...What's wrong?" He asked her concerned. "Nothing, found some not so sentimental things and I got wrapped up in my feelings for a minute." She told him as he walked in.

"Are you sure that's all that it was?" He asked not letting it go. "Promise, scouts honor." She told him holding up three fingers. "Okay, listen I was thinking that we get something to eat, and leave this till later." He told her with a smile. "I would love that, but as you can see that this is overwhelming my life right now and my OCD is in hyper drive." She said waving her arms around expressing her point. He looked around the room and saw that there wasn't much to unpack. "Tell you what we do this room by room and I guarantee you we can get this done in two hours, still plenty of time for us to go out." He told her.

The two set to work on getting things unpacked and put in their proper place, Steve found a box that was over by the basement door, opening it he saw that there were several weapons, swords, arrows, sci's and three separate gun cases, all of them were bio metric locks. "Hey Copper." He hollered to her, she came out of the back of the house and saw what he found. "Oh good you found it, I was getting worried that the movers lost it or worse." She said calmly walking over to the box and getting the cases out. He stared at her wide eyed.

"What is all of this?" He asked standing over her. "Relax Commander, I'm licensed. As for the others they are a part of my collection. Come I'll show you." She told him with a glint in her eye. She led him downstairs. Once they reached the bottom she flipped the light on and Steve saw that two of the four walls were covered in ancient weaponry, all arranged by size. Whistling he walked over to the wall that held a majority of the swords, ranging from broad swords, to Katana's and Rapier's.

"Holy shit, this is some hobby." "Crazy looking I know, but with each country I visit, I try and pick up something that is related to the old world, I've been fascinated since I was a kid, and don't laugh but I was a huge Xena and Hercules fan." She told him walking over to a cabinet she pulled out an old Amazon ceremonial mask, that had long flowing like ribbon hair coming off the back. "Well to be honest I have seen weirder, and it is oddly comforting that you're well protected, how did you get these through customs?" "Being an art appraiser has its perks." She told him with a wink and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week

Copper was in her office looking over the email that Agent Maxwell sent her, she saw the TSA footage that was taken two weeks ago showing Meslov and two of his body guards walking through the terminal. She reached out to some of her old contacts and found out that they think Meslov was overseeing an arms deal but they weren't able to tell her more than that as she was no longer in the bureau, she was on her own.

Her assistant came to her office knocking as she walked in. "Hey Copper, these were left for you at security." She told her placing a vase of lilies on her desk. Copper got a smile on her lips, as she looked for the card, but there wasn't one. "Who delivered these?" "It was from Tiani's on Kalakaua, why is there no card?" "Nope, I wonder if it fell off. No matter, I think I know who they're from." Copper stated.

"It wouldn't happen to be a tall dark and deadly that brought you lunch the other day, would it?" She asked with a smirk. "Maybe, although I don't think I did anything to warrant flowers. I think I will call him." She said as she grabbed her cell phone. Her assistant left her office to give her privacy. "Hey Commander, I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful." "What flowers?" "The Lillies, they were delivered by Tiani's just a little bit ago." She told him, suddenly feeling a tad ill.

"Danny...shut up...Sorry, unfortunately I didn't send the flowers, maybe it was from him, you have stated that he has tried on more than one occasion to try and apologize for his indiscretions." He told her, at that thought she eased up and realized that he was probably right. "I hadn't even thought of that, now I'm embarrassed. I will let you get back to work, you shouldn't be talking and driving at the same time Commander, you should know better." She told him with a mock scolding tone.

"Sorry mom." He told her. "Bye." She disconnected the line. Staring back at the flowers she grabbed them and threw them in the trash, packing her things up she realized she needed to get some air, letting her assistant know she was leaving for the rest of the day and that she would see her on Monday.

"When are we going to meet this mystery girl?" Danny asked him as they were driving to their latest crime scene. "We're just friends Danny, there isn't anything more than that." "I am going to level with you, and you can get pissy all you want, but I am going to call you out. You have been a complete asshole, and I stress the word complete, for the last 6 months. After Catherine left you were on auto pilot, working yourself to complete exhaustion, and then one night miraculously it changes, and for the better I might add. I want to meet the woman that has managed to get the stick out of your ass." He told him seriously.

Realizing that Danny wasn't going to give up, as he was like a dog with a bone, he exhaled an irritated breath. "Fine Danny you win, how about tomorrow, BBQ at the house, I will bring her then. But I mean it, no third degree, no unnecessary questions. We are friends and that is it, nothing more and nothing less." He told him giving in.

Pulling up to the crime scene they were met with the rest of the team and the medical examiner. "Commander, Detective, good afternoon." The ME greeted them both. "This is the third one in the last two weeks; unfortunately this is the only John Doe." Lou stated. "Same cuts and marks?" Danny asked as he surveyed the scene.

"Exactly the same, however, this one in particular lingered, I believe this is the one that caused him to die, 'pointing to a deep jagged X under his collar bone' but I won't be sure until I get him on my table." He told the men. "Thanks Max, let us know as soon as you have something." Steve told him. Steve turned to the others and Kono who just joined them after gathering statements and video footage. "We need to get this under control, otherwise protocol is to bring the feds in and I don't want them involved." Steve stated.

"Well, I talked to one guy who is a late night jogger and he said that a black SUV had been parked out front of this building for the last three nights, and then it wasn't there." Kono stated as she pointed to a large glass and steel building across the street the sign read Whitman and Kolai Holdings. He sent Chin and Lou to go in and start asking questions on if they recognize the decedent. There wasn't much more they could do today until they heard back from the lab and the ME so they called it a day and agreed to meet at Steve's the next night, to meet his new friend and to try and brain storm on just who the hell was trying to portray Jack the Ripper.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night~~~

Copper found herself sitting in front of Steve's house, cars already lining the driveway, it took some convincing on Steve's part to get her to come, as she had a lot of work to do to prepare for her trip to Munich to appraise a sculpture that was rumored to be a 13th century bust of Henry the 7th. She grabbed the wine and got out of her SUV. She heard laughing from the back of the house and decided to walk around to the back of the house; everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly turned to her. "I come in peace and I brought the wine." She told them holding the bottle.

Steve walked onto the deck holding a plate when he saw her. "Copper hey, chill guys she's a friendly." He told the group. "I'm sorry I should have knocked on the door, but I heard everyone back here, I figured no one would have heard me." She told him as he grabbed her hand and brought up the stairs. "It's fine, guys this is Copper, Copper this is everyone. Well alright now that, that's over with let's get that wine chilled shall we." He said to her all but dragging her into the house. "Whoa, you alright?" She asked him as they got into the kitchen.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" "Well for starters you're acting like something is going to jump out at you, and secondly you didn't even let me get my first impressions in." She said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. "Spill McGarrett." "I'm nervous; you're going to be the first female anything that I have brought around my friends since Catherine left." He told her looking her straight in the eye. Her features softened, as she walked closer to him and placed her hands on his biceps.

"Steve, I promise you I will be on my best behavior and I will try not to do anything to embarrass you." "I am not worried about you embarrassing me, I am worried that they might give you some form of interrogation, when Catherine left, they too felt betrayed and now they are on edge, and they are scrutinizing anyone of the opposite sex that isn't related to work." "Steve I get it, they're your family and they just want to protect you, it will be fine." She told him wrapping his tall frame in a hug; he returned the hug and rested his head on top of hers.

Everyone on the back porch were staring through the glass doors, watching the scene unfold, they all exchanged looks of curiosity, when they saw they were coming back out they all scrambled back to their seats and tried to act as if they weren't doing anything wrong. "Sorry guys, let me start this again. This is Copper, Copper this is my partner and resident wise ass Danny Williams, Danno for short, his girlfriend Dr. Mindy Shaw, Chin Ho Kelly and his wife Malia, Kono Kalakaua and her husband Adam, Lou Grover and his wife Renee, and this is 5-0's resident consultant Jerry." He told her.

"Hey ya'll, it's nice to meet you." Copper stated with a small smile, all eyes were on her, and she hoped that she didn't have anything in her teeth as she smiled. "Finally we get to put a face to the mystery." Danny stated breaking the tension. "This guy right here has been hiding you for the last few weeks and we have all been on the edge of our seats waiting to meet you, and to thank you." "Thank me?" She asked confused. "Steve had been a bit of...oh what's a nice way to put it?" "An ass, don't sugar coat it Danny, I was being an ass." Steve stated as he was putting the steaks on the grill. "Your words Steven not mine." He stated back to him,

"So we want to thank you, for allowing him to not be such an ass." He finished. "Well it was my pleasure, I guess. Who knew a seashell could do all that." She stated the others looked at her confused.

She explained to them the story of how her and Steve met, which ended in giggles from the entire group. "In my defense it was dark, had I been able to see it I would have ducked." Steve stated. "He is human ladies and gentlemen." Danny stated which caused another round of laughter from everyone. Steve just flipped every one of them off as he finished on the grill.

It was after eleven when everyone ended up leaving, Copper hung back to help him clean up, as she was organizing the dining table she had accidentally knocked a file off which spilled the contents of what was inside. Bending down she saw photos of crime scenes and of murder victims, both had a carving on their chest in the shape of jagged X, however there's was placed below their collar bone. Copper dropped the file, and her blood ran cold. At that moment Steve walked in, and took notice that she was as white as a sheet like she saw a ghost, looking down he saw the file from work.

"Copper, hey are you okay?" Walking over and grabbing the folder. "I am sorry that you saw those, they can be pretty shocking if you aren't used to it." He told her. "It wasn't the bodies." She said quietly as she sat on the chair. "What is it?" Sitting in front of her. "Have you ever had something happen to you so horrible that all you want to do is put it behind you and never think about it ever again?" She asked him.

"I am sure we all have something happen to us that we would like to forget about." "I haven't been forthcoming with a lot of details about my past." "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with." He started but she cut him off silently. "I have too now that I saw those." She stated acknowledging the folder in his hands, as she did so she lifted her shirt and exposed the flesh right under left breast, there was the same jagged X mark just like the victims.

Steve stared in shock, and leaned back in his chair, but not before reaching out and grabbing her hand. Placing her shirt down, she continued. "I am ex Special Agent Copper Raines of the FBI, and the man you are looking for is Niklos Meslov, he is the head of the Markhoff syndicate. He is a sadistic, crazed, socio path and just pure evil. He murdered and tortured my partner in front of me for kicks when we got too close and left me this as a parting gift." She said pointing at her chest.

"Now he is on your island." "How do you know that he is still here?" "Someone reached out to me and gave me a heads up that he landed in Oahu about three weeks ago." "What do you think he wants' because we have tried to connect all three of the victims and we haven't come up with a single clue." She looked at him confused. "Three? There are only two in the folder." "We have a John Doe in the morgue." Pulling out his phone he brought up the picture and showed it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking her hand flew to her mouth and she made an anguish cry that was slightly muffled. "That's him, that's Tony, my ex-fiancé." She stated. "Copper what happened with Meslov?" Steve asked her using his firm voice.

"We have been tailing a human trafficking ring for six months; their operating base was out of Moscow. We got a tip that there was going to be a new shipment of girls, so we sat and waited and the shipment came, so we moved in, and immediately we were pinned by heavy fire, Charlie and I along with the rest of the team were able to retrieve the girls but not before I ended up putting two in Meslov's brother's chest. A year later, Charlie and I were called to another tip, that tip ended up being a trap, and Charlie paid the price." She said, rubbing her face with both of her hands.

"He's coming after me, this isn't over." She stood up and walked over to the back window. "Hey we'll get it figured out and we will find him and we will put an end to Meslov." He told her, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Steve, it won't be that easy, he isn't your typical bad guy. He is the guy they write books on and make movies about." She told him with tears. He turned her around and enveloped her in a hug; he wrapped his arms around her as she unloaded tears into his shirt.

Steve informed his team of the situation and how Copper was the link to the murders and Meslov. Equally as such Steve wouldn't let her out of his sight so much so that he made sure an HPD car was on her every minute of every day and she was getting sick of it.

Copper got out of the elevator at 5-0's floor a very determined look on her face. She saw Danny first. "Hey Co..." "Where is he?" She asked cutting him off. All he did was point towards his office. Rounding the corner she saw him talking to Chin. "MCGARRETT!" She hollered. "Bogie 3 o'clock." Was all Chin stated as he was leaving Steve's office. Copper gave Chin a frustrated smile as she slammed into his office. "Good morning to you too Copper."

"Cut the shit Steven, the detail needs to stop. I understand that it's from the heart, but I can promise you that it is unnecessary." Copper stated with more of a calmer voice. "Copper I am sorry, but I am not releasing the detail, until Meslov is in custody then I can ease up the detail." He told her not moving up from his paperwork. "Steve, I am a trained ex-Agent, I do believe I know how to take care of myself. So if you please?" She told him stressing the word please.

The remaining team was in the main area steadily watching the scene before them. "She is ripping him a new one in there." Lou stated with a low whistle. "Twenty on Copper." Chin stated. "I'll take that bet, Steve won't bend." "You weren't there when she came in, she is on a warpath." Chin stated. "I am telling you he won't cave." Danny stated adamantly.

"Steve, compromise with me please, I don't want to be tailed any longer, that is only putting a neon sign over my head that says, "Here I am take me." It needs to end." She pleaded. Steve finally looked up at her and took notice of her facial expression, still annoyed and yet her eyes were soft and tired. He took a deep breath and hung his head low.

"Fine, I will drop the detail, but, the fact remains is that you're still a target and until that target is eliminated you only have two choices, either I put you in a safe house or you stay with me." He told her looking her in the eye. Copper sat there motionless trying to digest what he just said to her. "Well if there are only two options, and I sure as hell do not want to stay in some rinky and stinky home, so it looks like I am your new roommate. You have until I leave this building to call off the hounds or I am putting my size 8 up your ass." She said as she turned towards the door, "Oh and your cooking dinner tonight." She stated as she walked out. As she was leaving she saw Danny hand Chin money.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 9 o'clock when she finally got to Steve's with her items, she saw that Steve wasn't home yet. Pulling into the driveway she grabbed the keys to his house, she sat there for a moment, trying to understand how and why this was all coming to a head. She shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed her things, and went inside, setting her things down she went straight to the fridge and grabbed the wine that was left over from the BBQ.

As she was taking a long drink she heard a noise in the backyard. Setting her glass down she reached into the box next to her and grabbed a silver case, placing her thumb on it she opened and took out the contents, which was her .45 and two clips, loading it and cocking the chamber, she walked to the back wall, and looked out the patio door, she saw a shadow off to the left, slowly opening the door she stepped out onto the deck. Staying close to the shadows she waited until she got a visual on the person who was creeping around the house. The persons back was to her, when they finally they stepped in the moonlight.

"Freeze...raise your hands and walk eight steps to the right." She told them. They listened and did as she said. Walking over she grabbed his hands as she put her .45 in her back, patting him down she reached into his jacket and pulled out their piece and his wallet. She saw the insignia immediately, and let his hands go and backed up. "A phone call would have sufficed, you track me by my phone or did you low jack my car?" "We traced your phone." The guy stated when he turned to her.

"As for as not calling, I wanted to surprise you." He stated. "I almost shot you, you're lucky I gave you the benefit of the doubt." She told him as she hugged him. "Copper?" "Out here." She hollered back to Steve. Steve joined her and her new friend, "You get unloaded alright?" He asked her eyeing the man below him. "Who's your friend?" "This is or should have been my handler through WitSec Steve McGarrett, meet Agent John Leslie, and he was just about to tell me why the visit." She stated as she looked at John.

"You know why I'm here, I am urging you, Copper please to come with me and we can get you someplace safe." He told her. She turned and walked back into the house and grabbed her wine glass. John and Steve followed behind her; Steve conveyed a very confused look on his face. "Copper what's going on?" "He wants me to go into the program, and I refused then and I am still refusing now. I am not running, I don't run." She told him grabbing the wine bottle and pouring more into her glass.

"Agent, it was nice meeting you, if you leave your card we'll give you a call. We have a lot to discuss right now." Steve told him as he walked back out the door he came in. Agent Leslie nodded and handed Steve his card then turned and left. Steve turned back to Copper. "What the hell are you thinking? You turned down witness protection, are you nuts?" He asked raising his voice.

"I. Don't. RUN." She stated equally as loud. "Jesus Christ Copper, that's the dumbest shit I have ever heard." He told her with a sarcastic chuckle. "What do you want me to say Steve, this man butchered my partner and several other people, the best shot at getting him is if I don't run. You need me to be here, so we can get him." She said quietly.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation, you could get seriously hurt, 'he walked over to her and grabbed her wine and put it on the table, and he looked her in the eye.' You could die, is that what you want?" "What I want is to get this bastard and pay him back in kind, are you going to help me or do I have to go at this alone?" She asked never breaking eye contact.

Steve searched her face, she was determined and he knew that there was no way of changing her mind. In that moment he saw Copper, he really saw her, she was strong and very capable of taking care of herself, but she was on a ledge he has seen that look that she has in her eyes, it's the same look he had when he was out for blood.

He grabbed her face and he softly placed a kiss on her lip, pulling away he took a deep breath. "I have wanted to do that since the beach." He confessed. Copper just blinked a few times, not sure what had just happened. "I crossed a line, I am sorry." He told her as he stepped back from her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, as she stood on her toes and kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up and sat her on the counter, deepening the kiss they were both fumbling with each other's clothes, Copper ripped his shirt and he shook it to the ground. She grazed his fingernails up his shoulders and down his back, her hands stopped on his ass and she squeezed as she pushed him into her. Steve growled into her mouth and broke the kiss as he took her shirt off, and assaulted her neck with nibbles and biting which in turn made her growl at the sensations.

Leaning back to allow him more access he trailed his kisses to the hollow between her breasts. She grabbed a hold of his head as he continued to kiss her tenderly on her stomach, and then he moved to the left. She froze when his lips came in contact with the scar that has haunted her for the last two years. He stopped and looked up at her concerned that he was going too far, she just grabbed a hold of his face and brought it back up to hers, they kissed each other deeply and passionately, unable to take it any longer he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, carrying her off to his room, where they continued their assault on one another into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Copper awoke the next morning to a strong arm wrapped protectively around her and the owner of that arm was nuzzling the back of her neck. She laid there next to him replaying the previous nights events in her mind, smiling through the entire thought of it all, it was very unexpected but at the same time it was highly needed for the both of them, they both needed to heal from what they both experienced personally and emotionally, and that was all that they were to one another, a way for them to heal.

Copper knew the reality that they are probably not going to continue anything but a friendship and she was content with that. She turned her head and saw that he was watching her intently; the look of fire was burning in his blue eyes, before she had the chance to say anything, and he kissed her hard and fierce, taking her breath away. Crawling on top of her without breaking the kiss he lifted her legs, separating from her lips he looked at her seeking permission, nodding slowly he entered her, Copper arched her back accepting him fully, wrapping her legs around his waist she met him thrust for thrust, she scraped her nails down his back hard causing him to go faster, she clenched tighter around him, as she could feel he was ready, but Steve reached his hand in between him and he started to flick her button, which sent her over the edge as she hit her point she wrapped her arms and squeezed him in a death grip from all angles, and that sent him over the edge as well and with one final thrust he came.

Slowly he lowered himself onto her and rolled over, taking her with him. "Well good morning Commander." She stated with a giggle. "Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" "I do believe that I slept great, how'd you sleep?" "There are absolutely no complaints from me." He told her, as he kissed her on the nose.

She smiled at him as she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed looking for something to put on, so she could take a shower. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked her as he scooted over to her back and placed tiny kisses everywhere. "Work, I have to fly out to Germany this week to pick up that piece I was telling you about." She reminded him.

He stopped his kisses and sat up on his arms. "Are you sure you should be leaving the country right now, Meslov's reach is vast, and I don't think you can afford to leave the island right now, at least you have the upper hand here." He told her logically. She sat there and for once she didn't argue with him. She took a deep breath, and looked behind her. "You're right, I will send Nicole instead, but if she comes back to the island and the statue turns out to be a fake than you are paying to have it shipped back to the museum." She told him with a snicker.

It had been almost a month and there was no activity with Meslov, the team still monitored the underground chatter hoping that he was going to spring up somewhere, but Copper knew he was doing this on purpose it was how he operated. Thankfully she still had trustworthy contacts back in Moscow who had advised that Meslov was still on the island, they weren't able to tell her where though, as his LT was keeping that information close to the vest.

She was standing in the aisle of a local drugstore staring at all of her options, she was late, and she was hoping that with the stress of everything that was she was late, but that voice in the back of her head kept nagging her and nagging her. She closed her eyes and grabbed a box off the shelf and paid for it. She and Steve hadn't slept together since that morning, in fact they never really talked about it, she continued sleeping in the spare room of his house, and only going to hers, to exchange clothes and make sure her collection in the basement was secured.

In fact she was heading over there now, as she needed the privacy to take this test; she didn't want to do it at Steve's for fear of him finding the evidence before she really had the chance to find out.

She was freaking out, she hoped that it wasn't the answer her gut was telling her that it would be, but she had to have the evidence none the less.

Pulling up to her apartment she let herself in, opening the windows to let the ocean breeze in, she immediately went into the bathroom. Taking care of her business she set the timer on her phone, slipping that back in her pocket, she went to her room when she was grabbed from behind, a rag placed over her face, the last thing she saw was the face of the man that haunted her nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had been trying all morning to get in touch with Copper, she was already gone by the time he left for work, he had a bad feeling in his gut, and he couldn't shake it. Trying again it rang and rang until the voice mail picked up. "Copper, where are you, please call me back otherwise I will send in the Calvary." He stated as he disconnected the call and slammed his phone on the table.

"Hey remember what the Governor said, no more new toys if you can't take care of the ones you already have." Danny stated, and then he took notice of Steve's expression. "What's the matter?" "I can't get a hold of Copper, she hasn't been answering her phone for the last two hours and she was already gone this morning before I got up." "Did you two have a lovers' quarrel." "No, we were fine last night, she said that she had to go into the office early this morning to meet a client, and then she was going to run home to get things and then she and I were going to meet for lunch. That was two hours ago, something's wrong Danny I can feel it."

"Well what are you doing sitting here, I will send Kono to her office, and see if anyone saw her this morning, I will have Chin put a tracer on her phone and car, and then we will go to the apartment, maybe she fell asleep, this has been very stressful for her and us, and Meslov is playing a dangerous game of Cat and mouse." Danny told him.

"You're right, can you get everyone up to speed, and I'll meet you downstairs I have to make a stop real quick." He told him. Getting up and leaving the office, Danny filled Chin and Kono and Lou on what was going on, and the vibe Steve was getting, Lou and Kono headed out to go to the Appraisal house Copper worked at and Chin started the trace on her phone and car.

Steve and Danny were on the H1 when they got a call from Kono and Lou, letting them know that she did make it to work that morning but that she left because she wasn't feeling well, and that she was going to the drug store down the street, which Kono was able to get the security feed from the store and saw that she checked out about two hours ago, which would have been the time she would have needed to meet Steve for lunch. Chin called and said that her car was pinged at her apartment and that he was still working on her cell phone ping, but he was having trouble getting a lock on it.

"Something's wrong I can feel it." Steve told Danny as he was weaving in and out of traffic. "Let's not freak out until we have something to freak out about. Kono said that her co workers stated that she wasn't feeling well, she could have very well fallen asleep." "God I hope so." Steve stated as he got off the exit he needed and sped his way to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

They saw her car sitting in the stall in front of her door, getting out Steve walked to the trunk and got out his bullet proof vest and threw Danny's his. Grabbing their rifles they walked over to the door and knocked, there was no answer, Steve grabbed her key from his pocket and unlocked it, Danny went in first surveying the living room clearing it, Steve followed him and did the same to the kitchen, Danny headed to the back hallway checking the bathroom and the spare room and he got to the bedroom, after clearing it he saw that there was a struggle, some things were knocked off of the dresser, he hollered for Steve.

Steve was in the basement, checking the inventory of the wall when he heard Danny yell for him. Running up the stairs he walked into her bedroom and he saw what Danny did, he immediately went into Seal mode, and got on the phone with HPD crime lab and the rest of his team, within twenty minutes the apartment was swarming with officers and lab techs. Kono went to the bathroom and had to take a double take when she saw what was on the counter, she called for Danny making sure Steve was distracted.

"What'd you find?" He asked her, all she did was hold up the stick and the box that came with it, showing that it matched what the box stated on how to tell if you were pregnant or not. "He has to know, but he we need to show him when he isn't around people." Danny stated, Kono nodded and bagged the pregnancy stick and box and slipped it in her bag. Once they were back at the office, Chin was still at the computer table trying to triangulate Copper's cell phone, as it wasn't in the apartment or her car.

"Chin please tell me you have something." "I wish I did Steve, whoever or whatever happened her cell is pinging off of different towers at the same time, the last place I was able to get a solid hit was by Kaiaka Bay, heading south towards Wahiawa." Chin stated looking almost as defeated as the rest of them.

"Whoever it is has to have a signal jammer built into the car that they took her in, that has to be custom made." Jerry stated coming up behind them with his laptop. "Yes I have only two shops that have the capability of doing anything that high tech, I already sent you the addresses." He stated to both Lou and Kono, and Danny and Steve. "Jerry you're a genius and you are getting a raise." Danny stated as he ushered Steve out of the office. Kono and Lou weren't too far behind.

Copper slowly woke up and she could tell she was in a moving car, and it was dark, her hands were tied to her front rather than her back, and her feet were bound by the ankles. She checked her face and found that she had a blindfold on, scooting it down from her face she saw that she was in the trunk. She also felt her phone in pocket, trying her best to clear the fog from her head she reached over to her phone and managed to get it out. She saw that she had several missed calls and texts from Steve; using her nose she called him.

"Copper, where are you?" "I am in the trunk, I can't tell you what kind of car, can you get a location off of my cell?" She whispered. "No they have a signal bouncer in the car, we are on the way to one of the shops now to see if they have the information on the car." He told her. "Just hang in there, do whatever you need to do to stay alive, and I will find you." He stated. "Steve, I have to tell you…" Before she could finish she felt the car stop she disconnected the call, and put her cell on silent, and quickly put it back in her pocket and put the blindfold back on her face, she held her breath to slow it down, and laid their motionless.


	11. Chapter 11

"COPPER, DAMMIT." Steve hit the steering wheel of the car. "We're going to find her, I promise you that." "I swear to Christ Danny if he so much as touches a hair on her head, I will murder him, I will make him wish that he dies a fast painless death." "I understand, I do, but you have to trust Copper that she will hold her own until back up arrives." "What if she can't Danny? I can't lose her, she…she has done things to me, that not even Catherine has been able to do." He said quietly.

"Well I may regret saying this now, but when Kono and I were doing a prelim search of the rooms, we found something in the bathroom, that may answer why Copper wasn't feeling well." He told Steve, looking at his face trying to gauge his reactions. "It was a home pregnancy stick, and it was positive." He let it out in one breath. Steve's only reaction was putting the gas pedal all the way to the floor, and Danny held on for dear life.

Copper was carried to a room, she did her best to lift the blindfold and still stay motionless so they were still under the impression that she was drugged. All she could see were trees and no land marks from her angle. She prayed that now that she was away from the car they could get a solid hit from her location.

They were going upstairs and through a doorway, she listened and there 3 sets of footsteps, the person she was being carried by, Meslov, and unknown, probably another bodyguard. She knew that there were more, probably more outside. Finally they came to a room and they all but threw her on a bed, yet she still laid there motionless.

She heard two of the three footsteps leave the room, the third sat on the bed next to her, and then she felt a hand stroking her hair. It took every ounce of her not to throw up, but she still laid motionless hoping and praying that they would leave. They did, she heard them walk to the door and shut and locked it, footsteps descended down the hallway.

Slightly peeking over the blindfold she saw she was alone; she figured she had less than two minutes to get done with what she needed. She carefully got out of the bed, careful not to trip on herself as her ankles were still tied together. Taking her phone she scooted to the window looking outside she counted three men that were there, she took her phone and took pictures of the landscape and the horizon, as well as the guards.

She sent them all to Steve. " _Not sure of location, when you figure it out, come at night, multiple guards surrounding perimeter."_ She sent the text, and then tucked the phone under the mattress, laying back down, she put the blindfold back on just as she heard footsteps coming to the door.

Steve and Danny had just pulled into the Auto shop that allowed for the install of anything cell phone related when Steve got the text. He saw her message and the pictures. He too couldn't exactly place where she was at, but he had a pretty good idea. When he walked into the shop he saw Danny already had the owner tied to a chair.

"Usually I ask if you want to do this the easy way or the hard way, but I don't have a lot of time for the easy way. So today I am going to do this the hard way, 'picking up a power drill' So I want to know any and everything you have about any vehicle that you put a signal bouncer in within the last two months." He stated grabbing the guy's collar he brought the drill to his eye. The guy stared in Steve's face but also keeping an eye on the drill head that was getting closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, I didn't catch the guys name but we have to have an address to register the device too, it's in the red ledger under my desk." He screamed at the two of them, Danny ran to the desk and grabbed the book he tossed it to the guy. He thumbed through several pages then he stopped on a page and handed it back to Danny.

"How do you know this is legit, how do you know this wasn't a bogus address?" He asked the owner. "We map it, and I have a guy go out there to make sure that whoever buys the equipment is where they say they are it's an insurance thing." "Did your guys see this man?" Steve asked showing him a picture of Meslov. The owner nodded. "Let's go." He told Danny. They got back in the car and he looked at the address and the pictures Copper sent him and realized now that it was TiHiana Bay over by Kapolei, which will take them at least an hour to get there by car.

"This is no good, Danny it is going to take too long to get there, and we are going to be too late." Steve stated. "No we are not, Copper is an ex- Agent, she knows how to kick some ass, but most importantly she knows how to stay alive." Danny stated. "You're right, but Danny she's pregnant and she doesn't know or at least I don't think she knows. Do you think she knows?" Steve asked him. "I don't know Steve, I really don't know." He said to him.

Meslov walked into the room, and saw her lying on the bed, he instantly got hard just looking at her lying there helplessly he wanted to take her right then, but he kept control. Copper knew he was in the room, she could smell him, and it was the smell that assaulted her senses two years ago when she saw him last, it was a distinct smell of shame and deceit. She could tell from the window that the sun was setting, she decided that she couldn't play dead anymore and that she was hoping that McGarrett was able to figure it out and get here in time.

"What, this isn't the four seasons, 'looking at Meslov' this room stinks, literally I want my money back." She told him with a sneer. He responded by snatching her by the hair and lifting her from the bed into a chair that was across the room and slammed her down into it. "Did you miss me sweetheart?" "Like I miss another hole in my head." She told him with a sneer.

He responded with a strong back hand which snapped her head back to the side. She tasted the blood that was started to pour from her cheek; she spat some on the floor. "So what you thought murdering people including Tony to what, to toy with me to play with me, to get under my skin?" "I told you that this wasn't over, I told you that I would be back for you and I meant every word that I said."

"So you're here, just get it over with already." "Oh no my darling, I am not going to kill you, I have sold you, I have gotten the money I needed to compensate what you took from me. Soon we will be in the air and you will never get to see this island or your boyfriend again." He told her low in her ear. "Niklos, remember what I told you the last time I saw you, loosen. The. Straps." She told him.

Before he understood what was happening she released her hands and clipped him in the face with her elbow, causing him to stumble back, she lifted her feet and kicked him square in the chest which caused him to fall back into wall and cracked the dry wall. She grabbed a piece of metal that she tucked into the mattress and cut her ties on her ankle, Meslov was getting up she round housed back into the wall, she grabbed his .45 from his lower back, and ran out of the room, upon leaving one guard came down the hallway she put two in his chest, dropping him to the ground.

She came down the hallway slowly making sure there weren't anymore guards in the house. Her head turned toward the door, she heard a helicopter hovering over the house. She heard a noise behind her, turning she ducked as an axe came over her head and landed in the wall. She saw Meslov and he was angry.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve and Danny came to the ridge where the house was located; they saw the chopper above, heading towards the house. "That doesn't look good." Danny stated. Steve was quiet as he pulled the car to a stop under trees; Chin, Lou and Kono were already in position near the home. Danny and Steve suited up M4's in hand as they stuck to the shadows and ran up the hill towards the house, the helicopter was still circling trying to find a safe spot to land to avoid the trees and the brush, which it was able too about twenty feet from both Danny and Steve's position. Taking advantage of the noise they advanced on the ground guards, between Danny and Steve they were able to take down two of the guards and the remaining were taken out by the rest of the team. Steve was about to advance on the house when he saw her, being dragged out of the house by Meslov.

"Freeze 5-0 don't you dare move. Copper you okay?" "You know just hanging around; my face hurts a little bit." She told him. Holding onto Meslov's arm to stabilize herself as he was dragging her towards the helicopter. "Niklos wants to take me on a vacation; unfortunately I forgot to pack my parka." She told him. "I don't have a clear shot Steve. The rotors are messing with my line of sight." Kono told him. "Lou, what do you have?" "I am in the same boat." "Chin?" "Me too." Chin stated. Steve wanted to scream, there was no tactical advantage to this situation and he knew that and Meslov knew it too. "Danny, what do you got?" "I can get his knee but that's about it." He told him. Steve growled out of frustration. "Chin I need you to get the flight manifestation for this chopper, wing tag 321 alpha bravo niner." "Steve what are you doing?" "Remember I didn't pack my coat." Was all she said to him as Meslov forced her in the helicopter. Copper looked out of the window as the helicopter took off.

"McGarrett the chopper is heading towards Dillingham, there is a private charter scheduled to take off with 2 passengers to Moscow." Chin told him in his ear. Steve looked at Danny, as he stalked off back to the car.

"Steve what are we doing, what are you doing?" "I am going to get the mother of my child, that is what I am doing, and then I am going to take my time with that son of bitch." He stated getting into the car; Danny just nodded and got in next to him he was already taking off before Danny was able to shut the door.

Dillingham was about a half hours drive from their current location, however the way Steve was driving he made it there in less than 15, Danny gripping onto the oh shit handle. "What's the plan?" Danny asked. "Simple, in and out." Steve stated. "I like it." Was all he said as they approached the gates to the airfield they saw the charter; Steve punched the gas and busted through the gates of the airfield.

"I don't see the helicopter." "It hasn't gotten here yet, I think I was at mach 1 speed." Steve stated parking the car in between two hangers, they both got out and Steve ran to the plane, crouched behind one of the landing gears, Danny was on the opposite landing gear, and about thirty seconds later there was the chopper. It made its descent about fifty yards from the plane. Steve saw them, and it took every ounce of him to stay where he was for fear of Meslov hurting Copper further.

Copper was trying to pull away from Meslov as he was dragging her towards the plane, but he kept a tight grip on her hair. Her hands were retied and this time they were behind her back. "The more you struggle the more it's going to hurt when I get you inside." He told her loudly.

Copper slowed her struggle, there was glint she saw from behind the plane, a smile creeping across her lips she stopped walking which caused Meslov to jerk back. Turning he back handed her again, which caused her to fall back, laying there she waited for him to come closer and then she kicked his legs out from under him.

Once he was on the ground she scissor kicked him in the face, he lost the grip on the gun he was holding and she rolled away from him, when she turned back around Meslov was on his knees coming for her. She heard gun shots and Meslov fell over to the side. Laying back on the tarmac she just stared up into the night sky.

Steve and Danny ran over, Danny checked Meslov's vitals and Steve ran over to her checking her over. "Good evening Commander, fancy meeting you here." She told him, and then her eyes fluttered to the back of her head and she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~Three days later

Copper slowly woke up, she looked around and saw that she was not in her house or Steve's she heard machines and realized that she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw Steve asleep in the chair next to her bed, she tried to speak but when she opened her mouth she was met with white hot blinding pain, all she could do was groan.

Steve jerked awake and saw that she was staring at him, a painful smile playing on her lips. "Shh, don't try to speak, the right side of your face is pretty swollen right now. I am going to call the Dr." He told her placing a kiss on her forehead, and then he was gone. She stared at the door waiting for him to return which were moments later and Chin's wife Malia followed him in.

"Good afternoon Copper, how are you feeling?" "Like I got hit with a truck." She told her in a whisper. "Well you experienced quite a lot of head trauma, we had to put you in a medical induced coma to help the swelling to go down." "When can I go home?" Copper asked her, wincing through the pain.

"Well you have shown great progress, but there is still a lot of healing that needs to be done, so once I can determine that there is no risk on a neurological level, I don't see why you can't get released at the end of the week." Malia told her with comforting smile. "Great, thanks Malia." "You're welcome, I am just glad you're okay. I will be back in a bit to get vitals." She told the two of them, placing a comforting squeeze on Steve's arm she left them alone.

Copper stared at him, he seemed nervous and agitated, it was as if he was torn over something. She held out her hand to him, she needed to feel his touch and no that he wasn't a dream. He walked over to her and took her hand in his and laid it against his cheek. "Did we get him?" She asked quietly, finding his stubble quite comforting.

"Yea baby, we got him. He will never come after you again." He told her kissing her knuckles. "There is something you aren't telling me." "It's nothing, I am just glad you're alright." He told her. "Liar, spill it McGarrett." She told him raising her eyebrow at him. "I found the pregnancy test Copper." He told her. "And?" "And it...it's positive." He stated, placing his other hand on her stomach, his eye contact never breaking from hers.

Tears welled up into her eyes, she closed them and prayed to the Gods that it was okay. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "For what? None of this was your fault." He told her sternly. "What are we Steve, I know we never really talked about it after our escapades, because we never really had too. But the baby is yours Steve, I can promise you that." She told him, tears sliding down her face.

"I know it is, Malia told me you are at least five weeks along, that would put it when we had that great morning." He told her, slightly blushing at his cheeks. "As far as what we are, I can't answer that, but what I can say is that night on the beach was the greatest night I ever had, because even though I didn't know it then, I know now that is when I fell in love with you, that is if you'll have me?" He finished. She nodded her head as the tears flowed freely she reached for him with her other hand, and he came in and kissed her softly.

The End


	15. Story comments

So please let me know what you guys think, I am a little rusty after 3 years. I am kind of working on a sequel to this, let me know if you would like me too continue with it or if it's good the way it is. I appreciate all your kind words.


End file.
